Mr. Otterton
Emmitt Otterton is a North American river otter from the 2016 Disney animated film Zootopia. The husband of Mrs. Otterton and father to their two unnamed children, he turns savage and goes missing. The search for the missing otter becomes the driving force of the film. Appearances ''Zootopia In the film, Mr. Otterton had urgent matters to discuss with his close friend and employer Mr. Big. He contacted Mr. Big and told him to send a limousine. Meanwhile he bought a pawpsicle from Nick Wilde and went to the Mystic Springs Oasis. When Yax and Nangi walked him out, Mr. Manchas picked him up in a limousine and started driving him to Mr. Big's mansion. That night during the escort, however, Otterton is shot by a sniper with a pellet containing night howler serum, causing Otterton to revert to a savage beast. In his last moments of sanity, Otterton madly yells "night howlers" as a warning to what had happened. When Manchas overhears the commotion, Otterton attacks him, brutally maiming the jaguar's eye and forcing the car to stop while Manchas barely manages to get away from the now feral otter. With a snarl, Otterton then scurries off into the night. He is eventually captured by wolf security forces under the orders of Mayor Lionheart and incarcerated at Cliffside Asylum with other predatory citizens who have gone savage. More than a week later, Mr. Otterton is located by Officer Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde, who were sent by Mrs. Otterton to find him, but only receive a fierce snarl from the otter, his sentience apparently absent from his mind. After the asylum is raided, Otterton is moved to a hospital, though still trapped in his feral state. When Mrs. Otterton visits her husband, she is heartbroken to see the Emmitt she knew to be lost. When it is discovered that the night howlers were the cause of the outbreak as an elaborate plot by Assistant Mayor Bellwether, an antidote for the savaged citizens is found. Among them, Mr. Otterton is eventually cured one day of his savage condition and happily reunites with his wife. During the end credits, Mr. and Mrs. Otterton are seen at a concert held by Gazelle, happily dancing together. Other appearances An emoticon version of Mr. Otterton frequently appeared in the ''Zootopia entry of the As Told by Emoji short series. Gallery Screenshots Zootopia_(film)_08.png Otterton family photo.jpg|Photo showing Mr. Otterton with his wife and their two kids Savage Otterton.jpeg|Savaged Mr. Otterton Zootopia_Savage_Oterton.png Savage Otterton 02.png|A captive Mr. Otterton in Cliffside Asylum, hiding from Nick and Judy Savage Otterton 03.png Savage Otterton 04.png|Mr. Otterton viciously trying to assault Nick and Judy Otter Hug.png|Mr. Otterton, cured from his savaged infection, hugs his wife Miscellaneous Zootopia_Poster.jpg Zootopia Japanese poster.jpg Zootopia-Small-Plush-Mr.-Otterton.jpg Trivia *According to the police report, Mr. Otterton is 2'4" in height, weighs 21 pounds, and has an address at 2347 Riverbrook Lane in Rainforest District. **However, a deleted scene "Detective Work" shows that Otterton weighs 20 pounds. **In the same deleted scene, Otterton's zip code is 91521, which is a zip code where the Walt Disney Studios building is located in Burbank, California. *Mr. Otterton's full name is a reference to the Emmitt Otter's Jug-Band Christmas TV special, according to Byron Howard.Everything You Need to Know About Zootopia January 6th, 2016 *He is a frequent attendant of the Mystic Springs Oasis naturalist club, owned by Yax. However, it is likely that he doesn't attend naked. *It is strongly implied that Mr. Otterton was aware of the night howler operation, due to his described desperation to talk to Mr. Big, as well as his mad wailing of the night howlers before becoming savage. Given his occupation as a florist, it is possible. He also could have possibly sold Night Howlers to Doug, not knowing of the true usage of them. *According to ''Zootopia: The Official Handbook'', Mr. Otterton first met his wife at the Sunday Meerkat Market in Sahara Square 20 years before the events of the film, where the latter was looking at spicy lentils. References Category:Zootopia characters Category:Otters Category:Males Category:Spouses Category:Characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Animated characters Category:Disney characters Category:Silent characters Category:Parents Category:Disney Crossy Road characters